The manual and/or automatic removal of a workpiece component produced during a separation processing operation, for instance, a workpiece component produced during a punching operation or (laser) cutting of metal sheets, from the remaining workpiece, can be difficult, because the workpiece component and the remaining workpiece are generally located in a common plane defined by a workpiece bearing and are separated from each other only by a narrow separation gap. The workpiece component and the remaining workpiece are located at the same level and accordingly overlap each other perpendicularly to the plane defined by the workpiece bearing. When the workpiece component is unloaded, it may get stuck on the remaining workpiece. The possible consequences are production interruptions and also damage to the workpiece component intended to be removed and where applicable also to the device used to remove the workpiece component.
Measures for ensuring the highest possible level of operational reliability when automatically removing a workpiece component from a remaining workpiece are known, e.g., from EP 2 177 293 A1. In the case of the prior art, a workpiece component is supported together with a residual workpiece, which is also produced during the preceding workpiece processing operation, on a workpiece support of a machine tool. A device for mutual separation of the workpiece component and the remaining workpiece includes a height-adjustable support element which is arranged at the lower side of the workpiece component and a suction gripper that acts as a counter-holder at the upper side of the workpiece component. To remove the workpiece component from the remaining workpiece, a suction gripper is first placed on the workpiece component. Subsequently, a vacuum is applied to the suction gripper. The suction gripper is thereby transferred from the initial release state into the fixing state and the suction gripper is attached to the workpiece component by suction. After the workpiece is attached to the suction gripper, the support element at the lower side of the workpiece component is lifted and moved in a lifting direction in a synchronous manner with the suction gripper, which is further in the fixing state, and the workpiece component, which is clamped between the support element and the suction gripper. The workpiece component clamped between the support element and the suction gripper is thereby lifted out of the remaining workpiece. Finally, the support element is lowered into the initial position thereof and the suction gripper moves with the workpiece component which is now attached to the suction gripper to a store in which it deposits the workpiece component.
In the case of the prior art, the suction gripper attached to the workpiece component may not laterally protrude with respect to the workpiece component, because otherwise, as a result of the vacuum applied to the suction gripper, the remaining workpiece that surrounds the workpiece component is also subject to the vacuum, which makes removal of the workpiece component more difficult or impossible. Accordingly, the previously known suction gripper must have a dimension that is adapted to the workpiece component intended to be removed and furthermore be positioned with respect to the workpiece component in such a manner that a lateral overhang of the suction gripper with respect to the workpiece component is avoided.